


show.

by moonlightblu_e



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, angst angst angst, fluff?, gidle ensemble - Freeform, idk how many chaps honestly, stream dumdi dumdi when it gets released pls, this came to my mind a week aho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightblu_e/pseuds/moonlightblu_e
Summary: complicated relationships between the group of friends. how will this affect their friendship?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. i'm sorry.

"stop acting so childish, shuhua! jesus christ!" soojin screamed, pulling on shuhua's shirt to stop the younger from leaving the room. shuhua chuckled bitterly, turning around with a big scowl on her face, her eyes red as tears continue to stream from her eyes. "childish?" she asked, harshly removing soojin's grip from her shirt. "soojin," she took a deep breath, closing her eyes to suppress the anger that is rising up from the bottom of her stomach. "you don't want me to act childish?!" she raised her voice, not peeling her eyes off soojin. "i caught you with someone else!" 

"let me explain." soojin lowered her voice, scared that someone might hear even though they were basically alone in their apartment. "explain?" shuhua scoffed, "let you explain what? tell me, what?!" her voice got dangerously higher, venom laced on her voice.

shocked was an understatement with what soojin was feeling. out of all people, she didn't expect the taiwanese to raise her voice like this, especially with her. "shuhua," soojin called out with caution, afraid that if her tone is any different shuhua would slap her. "please, let me explain." 

shuhua's face fell, looking up at soojin with eyes void of any emotion. she feels numb, too numb. she should've expected this, she knew that her relationship with the older won't last. they weren't made for each other, and it just so happens they met each other. "explain...?" she walked forward, soojin stepping backwards. she's scared of what the younger might do, so she knew to keep her distance from the younger who would blow up anytime. 

_"seo soojin,"_ she said her name with so much loathe, shuhua needed to push it out of her mouth, the bitter taste of her name lingering in her mouth. "i fucking caught you with someone else," one step forward, "on  our  fucking bed," she stressed the word 'our', as she continue to walk inside their large bedroom. she points at the bed, the image of soojin and another woman on their sheets flashing inside her mind. "naked." she finished, stopping at her tracks. "and you want me to fucking listen to your explanation that is certainly full of damn excuses? soojin, i'm not dumb!"

"i'm not dumb not to realize that you fell out of love with me ages ago!" she sobbed, as she continue to talk. soojin stayed mum, seeing shuhua fall to her knees in front of her. "i'm not dumb not to notice that you've been looking at minnie unnie the same way you looked at me before." she looked at the floor, her tears dropping on the wooden surface. "and i'm not dumb not to notice that she's been looking at you the same way." her voice cracked at the end, as soojin kneel in front of her, cradling shuhua's face in her hands.

"shuhua, i loved you." she let her tears fall, as she sob, pouring all of her feelings out. she didn't want this to end this way, and she didn't want to end anything with shuhua. she loved the younger, and she knew that. she can't let shuhua out of her grasp. "so please, listen to me." shuhua didn't look at soojin at all, as she let her weight fall onto soojin. 

" _loved_ , unnie."  she closed her eyes, making the last of her tears fall. "and i _hope_ you still do." she let her head fall onto soojin's chest. "i'm tired." she whispered, closing her eyes. "let me rest..." her voice got softer at the end, as soojin felt the once ragged breathing turn into calm ones. 

soojin carried shuhua's thin body to their bed, laying her softly. she put the blanket over her body, as she stand beside her, sighing. "i'm so sorry." she looked down, "i loved you, shuhua." she bends her body, kissing shuhua's forehead softly, "i love you, and i always will." she retracts back, "sweet dreams." she walked out of their room silently, closing the door. 

"soojin," minnie stands up from the couch, as soojin look at her with shock. "what are you doing here..?" minnie smugly walks over to her, holding her chin up with her index finger and her thumb, slightly pinching onto it. "that question isn't necessary, baby." she whispers, "what did that little girlfriend of yours say?" 


	2. she's a little drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuhua's... a little drunk, isn't she?

soojin swallowed the lump in her throat, as she dare to look back at minnie straight in the eye. "fuck off." she said, her voice monotone. minnie raised her eyebrow, as she lift soojin's chin higher, "fuck off?" she chuckled, "i fucked you already, didn't i?" soojin didn't budge, completely opposite of what minnie expected. she expected soojin to slap her or anything, but the younger just stood tall. "yeah, you did." she sighed, "like i care." she rolled her eyes, grabbing minnie's arm, putting it down. "so stop running to me." 

she walked away, leaving minnie dumbfounded. "but you liked it!" soojin turned around from the door, her aura completely turning 180 degrees. she smirked, "did i?" she tilted her head to the side, feigning innocence. "when did i say i did, hm?" she pursed her lips, walking forward towards minnie. "those sounds?" she chuckled, running her hand through her black hair, "i didn't wanna hurt your ego." she shrugged.

minnie stood still, her mouth opening, but no sound came out. "thanks, minnie." soojin stilled, looking at minnie. "thanks for fucking ruining my relationship." her eyes got darker, her orbs filled with hatred and anger, at herself and the thai. "thanks for drugging me." she sighed, "thanks for raping me." she stepped forward, an arm length away from minnie, "i badly wanna slap you," she giggled, "but that's _animal cruelty._ " 

"you're rude." minnie scoffed, "you're a criminal, kim minnie." soojin glared at her. "i was drunk, okay?!" soojin raised her eyebrows, "and you had the fucking audacity to fuck me, without my consent, while fully knowing i have a girlfriend? that doesn't excuse the shit you've done!"

shuhua woke up without anyone in the apartment, as expected. she grabbed her phone, texting yuqi who is her greatest friend.

_**shu**_ : _yuqi, meet me at the bar mwa_

_**wooks** : u ok bro _

_**shu** : i'll tell u soon mwa _

she put the gadget down, stretching her body. she needs the alcoholic liquid to calm her nerves, to make her temporarily forget about the stupid happenings earlier. she groaned, going over to her closet to grab an oversized hoodie.

"yuqi!" shuhua grinned, seeing yuqi's blurry figure appearing from the darkness. "hey, shuhua." she smiled, sitting down in front of the younger while soyeon sit beside her, "hi, soyeonnie~" her voice was slurred, and she's clearly tipsy from the amount of alcohol she drank. yuqi noticed the big bottle of whiskey on the side, more than halfway empty. she sighed, sitting back as she stare at shuhua who made herself another glass.

"soojin, huh?" she whispered, as soyeon turn her head to the side to look at yuqi questionably. "what?" she pointed at the bottle, and at shuhua who drank it all in one shot. "shu doesn't drink unless it's a big problem." she sighed, "and right now, it's soojin unnie." soyeon nodded her head slowly, ordering a bottle of beer for herself, just a light drink, she needs to drive. 

"how'd you know?" yuqi shrugged, "the party last night." yuqi sighed, "i saw minnie unnie put in roofies in soojin's drink." she groaned, "and that dancer drank it all." soyeon muttered a small curse, as she look at shuhua who's about to pass out, "she cheated on shuhua." she said in a low voice, as yuqi nod her head. "yeah, minnie's fault." she pressed her tongue against her cheek, "god, she's gonna get wasted." 

"pull her out, i'll pay the whiskey." yuqi nodded, as she stand up from the seat, going over to shuhua's side. she pulled the younger's arms, but the shuhua didn't budge, and she noticed that shuhua's eyes are already closed, "fucking hell." she muttered, "she passed out." she pulls shuhua's waist, as she put her arm around her shoulders. 

she stood up, as she sees soyeon waiting outside their car outside. she passed by thestrangers who are either drinking or dancing, as she bow at the security guard who pushed the door open for her. "thank you." 

soyeon opened the backseat door, as yuqi push shuhua inside. "god, she's heavy." she complained, scratching her nape. "let's get her home." she sighed. 

they arrived at shuhua's old apartment, as yuqi smile ear to ear, "great job out there, shuhua." she cheered, pressing the doorbell. "good night, bitch!" she waved, as she walk out with soyeon. 

"tiring." shuhua grumbled, as the korean open the door. "welcome home, baby." she smiled, stepping aside to let the taiwanese in. "i got you some food," shuhua stepped closer, pressing a small kiss on miyeon's lips. "thank you, babe. _i love you._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist <3

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISN'T THE END ILY


End file.
